


I Got You

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, bc that one time zayn was gonna fight the pap, but no niall this time, liam gets tripped, plot twist sort of???, when he tripped niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of that one time  that that pap tripped Niall and Zayn was 'this' close to clockin the nigga in the jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay122096](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay122096/gifts).



“Four years, Zayn. We’ve been together for four years. Do you know how long that is?” Liam said excitedly, reaching across the table to take Zayn’s hand in his.

Zayn laughed, raising his eyebrows. “No, how long is it, babe?” He asked, teasing Liam. When he was excited, Liam always asked ridiculous questions like that and Zayn liked to watch him get all flustered and embarrassed when he messed with him about it.

“Well,” Liam said, his cheeks red, “It’s, ya know, four years.” Zayn laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Look, the point it, that it’s a long time, Z.” Liam smiled at Zayn, his eyes holding all the adoration in the world.

“A very long time, and it’s been the best time of my life.” Zayn said quietly, making Liam roll his eyes.

“God, Zayn,” He scoffed, snatching his hand from Zayn’s and smiling playfully. “You’re so corny, way to ruin a moment,” He waiter came to the table and slid a bill onto the edge of the table, waiting for one of the boys to pick it up and pay it. Without looking at the slip of paper, Zayn pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out his card, smiling up at the waiter as he handed it off. Nodding, the waiter left the table to get the money off of the card.

“So obnoxious. That waiter probably thinks we’re stuck up, rich white people with how you handed him the card! Geez, Zayn.”

“Well, you are a rich white person, anyway,” Zayn said, shrugging his shoulders.

Liam gave him a confused look, then nodded his head in realization. “Right right, well he probably thinks you’re a stuck up, rich brown person with a stuck up, possibly rich white lover,” Liam said, laughing when Zayn laughed at him.

“Anyways,” Zayn smiled, “I’m pretty sure he knew who we were, he had the star gaze when he came to the table.” When Liam gave him the ‘what the fuck are you on about face, Zayn sighed dramatically. “You know, the ‘oh god, famous people are here what do I do help’ look that some of the people who aren’t fans but recognize us give.”

Liam shook his head with a small smile. “Yeah, okay. Whatever babe.” The waiter came back and gave Zayn back his card, telling the two of them to have a good evening when they thanked him.

“Alright, babe, you ready to get home? We have some amazing anniversary sex we should start on.” Zayn winked at Liam, smirking when his boyfriend turned a pale red color.

Swatting at Zayn, Liam whispered, “You know we can’t be rough, because of- “

“Yes, yes, I know, Li. I am capable of normal sex, you know?” Zayn questioned, laughing at Liam’s worries. “And even if I wasn’t, this is too important to even risk. You know we wouldn’t even be having sex if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re so horny.”

Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn, crossing his arms. “You’re just as horny as I am, so shut up. And yes, I know you can have normal sex, but I also know how fond of rough sex you are,” he said, matter of factly.

Zayn scoffed, playfully glaring at Liam. But Liam only raised an eyebrow and licked his lip unconsciously, making Zayn even hornier. “Whatever, let’s go, it’s late and I don’t want you too tired before we even get home for sex.”

Zayn went around the table to pull Liam’s chair out like the gentleman he was, but when Liam didn’t get up, only looked down, Zayn could tell something was wrong. Zayn bent down beside Liam, grabbing his hand and stroking his palm. “Li, baby, what’s wrong? Did I say something?”

Liam shook his head, and looked out of the diner window at the huge crowd of paps then to Zayn. “There’s so many of them out there, Zayn. As stupid as it is, I’m honestly scared. They have literally no respect for privacy or personal space and I don’t wanna walk through so many of them right now.”

“Li, I got you, okay? I would never let them bother or hurt you. If you feel they’re asking too many questions, or are getting too close, let me know and I’ll handle it right away. But they aren’t gonna leave until we do, and we can’t stay in here all night,” Zayn reasoned, trying to convince Liam as best he could.

Liam nodded, standing up from his chair, letting Zayn push it in. “Okay, let’s go, I’m ready.” Liam gulped, taking ahold of Zayn’s arm with both hands and let himself be lead out by his boyfriend.

As they approached the door, the paps moved back just enough for the door to swing out, but once it closed, they got closer.

“Scuse us! Can we get through please?” Zayn was talking loudly into the crowd of people with cameras, using his arm that Liam wasn’t holding to try to push through them. They didn’t make it easy though, and Zayn could feel Liam’s breath on the back of his neck speeding up. “Hey!” he yelled out, starting to get pissed. “Move, get out of the way! We just wanna get home.”

None of the people seemed to be listening, so Zayn got louder. “Get the fuck out of our way, assholes! Move your ass, fucker.”

“Zayn, calm down.” Liam said, tightening his grip on Zayn, this time for fear of Zayn’s safety and lack of rational thinking in these situations than his own lack of space. He saw Zayn’s jaw clench, and reached up with one hand. “Hey, calm down, we’re almost to the car. Calm down, babe.”

Zayn felt a sharp tug in his arm and looked down, his breath stopping when he saw Liam hit the ground. “Get the fuck out of the way!” He yelled to the people still crowding them, not giving Liam room to get up.

“What’s the problem, Zayn? Your fat fuck of a boyfriend to clumsy to stay on his feet?” Zayn looked up from Liam, taking a step closer to the pap that was talking. “He should watch where he’s goin next time, my fucking feet were there first.”

Zayn walked closer to the man, his fist clenching at his side. “What the fuck did you say?” Zayn questioned, getting as close to the man as he could. He was tempted to hit him, and not too far from it, when he felt himself being pulled back roughly. Turning to see who it was, Zayn saw Liam, his eyes big in panic and his grip on Zayn desperate.

“Zayn, no, come on. That douche isn’t worth the trouble.” Liam pleaded, struggling to pull Zayn away from the man.

“Need your little bitch to fight your battles for you?” Zayn turned to see the same man talking at them again, a smug smirk on his face. Zayn pulled his arm from Liam’s grasp, walking up on the man.

“Zayn, no! Please don’t! Just come on.” Liam shouted, running as best he could to grab Zayn by the tail of his jacket. “Hey, hey, look, I’m fine. Come on, let’s go home. Please.” Liam was literally begging, only egging the man on further, but he couldn’t give any less of a fuck because it was either that, or have Zayn get in trouble with management and the authorities, and the ignorant man and his petty insults weren’t bothering his anyways.

“Yeah, let him tell you what to do. I thought he was the bitch here, Malik?”

“Fuck you, man!” Zayn yelled, insanely close to punching the man straight in the face.

“Shut the fuck up, man!” Liam yelled, sliding slightly as Zayn tried harder to get to the man. “Zayn, fuck, stop! He’s being a dick, just leave him be! Let’s go, please!” Liam pleaded, his voice desperate and loud. “Jesus fucking Christ, leave it! Let’s go, please, I’m scared, Zayn!” Liam shouted, knowing that would catch Zayn’s attention.

The man was steadily throwing out rude words, but Zayn’s attention was on Liam now. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He turned and grabbed Liam’s hand, walking away quickly before he could think about the things the man was still shouting, just wanting to get Liam somewhere safe.

Finally, they made it to the car, and Zayn went to the passenger side to let Liam in, then ran back to get in his side before he could go back to the man and hit him. “Fuck, Li, I’m so sorry. Are you alright, babe? Is your stomach hurting, fuck, we need to get to a doctor!”

“Zayn, Zayn! Calm down, I’m fine! I feel on my side and my hands, my stomach didn’t even touch the ground. He’s okay, the baby is perfectly okay,” Liam said, rubbing Zayns leg to calm him.

Zayn sighed in relief, nodding his head and leaning across the console to kiss Liam on the cheek. “I’m so sorry, I got mad and I was totally out of line. I just hated the way he was talking about you, I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s fine, Zayn. It’s fine, I’m fine, the baby is fine, you’re fine, everything is fine. He was being a fucking dick to piss you off, you had a right to be pissed. Don’t worry about it, babe.” Liam said, rubbing Zayn’s thick scruff and kissing his lips gently. “S’fine,” he murmured, pecking Zayn one more time before pulling back. “Now hurry and let’s get home, because seeing you all pissed off and aggressive was fucking hot and I’m so turned on and I just want you to fuck my brains out, okay? Let’s go now!”

Laughing loudly, Zayn pulled out of the restaurants parking lot and drove as fast as he could home.

 


End file.
